


Destroying The Destined

by the_Rebel_Trooper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Order 66, General Grievous redemption, M/M, Order 66, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Rebel_Trooper/pseuds/the_Rebel_Trooper
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 20





	Destroying The Destined

The last thing I remember was Kenobi blasting me in the heart and the burning pain in my chest. It wasn't very Jedi-like of him to use a blaster, but I wouldn't put it past the scoundrel to do something like that.

I clambered up to my feet, slightly tripping as I forgot that my extra two arms had been cut off. He might've shot my heart but Count Dooku had implanted a healing system for my biological parts.

"Ugh," I groaned as I got to my feet. Blasters fired around me, cannons going off, rocks falling and ships exploding. This battle was intense, even for my standards. From what I had seen, this was the deciding battle. If the Confederacy and I had gotten hold of this system, the Republic would be forced to retreat, outnumbering the amount of systems the CIS had over the republic.

I did not want to be that general who went down in history as the losing leader. I approached my tactical droid as he scrolled through the holopad. "Status report!" I ordered as I coughed.

"It seems we have a 49.234% chance of winning, but I believe there is a slight flaw."

"What's the flaw?" I coughed as I gathered my lightsabers from a nearby Magna guard, also connecting two new arms from a medical droid.

"It seems there was a misfire from the clones that shot down their Jedi general, but from its trajectory, timing, and reactions of the soldiers, it seems it was purposeful."

I stroked my metal chin. "This will work to our advantage," I laughed, "we can win this unlike Dooku could!"

I took the sabers and spun them in my new arms, slashing the ground below me and making sparks fly. I sprinted into the heat of battle, running on four legs, holding and spinning sabers in my other two. I plowed through 6 or 7 clones before standing up on two legs. I kept spinning two sabers on the ground to deflect the blasts, using my other two to decapitate and slash through the republic scum as I sauntered through the 7th level.

Seven commando droids dropped from the roof to help push forward the attack too.

"Sir," one of them said while slashing a clone's chest open, "the commander's ships is 10 feet ahead of us."

My eyes locked onto the yellow-painted armor of Commander Cody, one of whom I'd seen in many other battles before. He was holding a holding a hologram, speaking to a black-cloaked man.

A thought crossed my mind, though it couldn't be true. _Is that Sidious?_ I thought to myself, _That couldn't be._

I was almost to the Commander, him trying to blast at me but every bolt was deflected by the spinning lightsabers. I started to sprint this time because I needed to see that hologram's history.

Before I could get there, I looked behind me to see that my commando droids were powering down for some reason. The clones were overpowering me as I started walking back, and I noticed other battle droids powering down, my ships falling from the sky.

"What is happening?" I screamed to my tactical droid, but he too was powering down.

I started to retreat, the clones blasting at me faster than I could deflect. I started crawling back to my ship as the republic scum kept trying to shoot.

As I crawled up the wall, I noticed many spider-droids and B2 battle droids powering down, but the clones looked like they were expecting it, backing off right before the droid battalion shut off.

I noticed they started moving differently too. They started marching in lines, their posture was straight, their movements weren't as fluid either. They were less agile, walking like battle droids to their gunships. It was almost like there was something that stripped them of their free will...

Before I could get to my ship, I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye. It was Kenobi! He was running for my ship too!

Sliding down from the ceiling, I landed right in front of the old Jedi master.

"General Kenobi-" I growled whipping out my lightsabers, but he quickly grabbed my arms. I was surprised, as I could've easily killed him right there in many different ways, but I didn't.

"Listen," he whispered, letting go of my robotic arms, "we need to work together right now, or else neither of us will make it out of here alive!"

I thought about it for a moment, and my old rival had a point. If I could just see that hologram's history, than I could know if it was Sidious who gave those orders and if he actually betrayed me. I put up my weapons, him cringing as me just putting them up made a lot of noise, what with the metal arms and all.

"I don't suppose you have a plan, old man?" I coughed.

He took out his saber, peaking around the corner with me following suit. "I actually do," he whispered, "but we have two objectives."

"What are they?" I noticed what he was looking at. He was looking at the Clone Commander dubbed as "Cody" by the republic, but the "Gold Killer" by us separatists. "You don't suppose we're going after that monster, General Kenobi?"

The Jedi glared at me. "That 'monster' is my friend!" he growled, "and yes, we are going after him, but not to kill him!"

I wanted to correct him, but I guess we had to work together on this one. In my opinion it would've been better just to kill the commander and take the hologram, but he obviously wouldn't agree with that.

As the clones looked around the perimeter, leaving their "commander Cody" all alone with the exception of 5 or 6 clones, Master Kenobi walked out in front of the clones.

"What are you doing!" I whispered angrily.

He quickly glanced back at me angrily, holding up his middle finger.

The Jedi waved his hand, speaking to the soldiers as if giving them orders very politely. "You want to go away from Commander Cody," he said in a very hypnotic voice. The clones walked away, the Gold Killer not noticing his comrades had left him and the Jedi sneaking up on him.

"Hello there!" Obi Wan announced, his commander turning in surprise. Cody started shooting, but Obi Wan deflected each of the blasts very precisely, proceeding to cut the blaster with his saber and knocking out the clone commander with the butt of his saber. The Jedi caught the Gold Killer in his arms and carried him bridal style back to my ship.

I crawled over to the Commander's ship and took the hologram. Surprisingly, the call from earlier was not from Lord Sidious, but Palpatine himself. Could it be that Palpatine was Sidious?

"Hurry up!" the Jedi called to me. I pocketed the hologram to catch up with the Jedi and his unconscious friend.

But before he could board the ship, it was blown to pieces by a canon blast. "There he is!" one of the clones shouted, eleven or twelve clone quickly rushing the Jedi. They surrounded him with their blasters, but the had yet to notice me.

The Jedi held his saber to the knocked out clone's neck, igniting it right in front of him. "Stay back!" Kenobi ordered, "or I'll kill him!"

The clones turned to each other, wondering what to do in this situation. Whereas before they could've easily figured it out, they're freedom stripping had caused them to blunder and become less analytical .

It was already dark, the sun had fallen behind the horizon. The Jedi master's saber was the only source of light in the darkness and if I ignited any of mine I would've been seen and killed.

I quickly and quietly crawled up the wall to the rocky roof above them. The tension is the air was tense enough for met cut through it with my lightsaber; the clones circled Obi Wan as if their prey.

Nodding to the Jedi master, he quickly looked up, and nodded back. He turned off his lightsaber, letting go of Cody.

"Fire!" one of the clones shouted, the 12 or 13 of them firing blindly as there was no source of light.

"Hold your fire!" The clone shouted again, rushing to go pick up his commander. _This is my moment_ I thought to myself.

I jumped down from the rooftop, quickly igniting four lightsabers and slashing and dicing all the clones who were near me. Through the chaos, Obi Wan ran to pick up the Gold Killer as I switched my lightsbaers on and off so sometimes I could stay under the cover of darkness. I would ignite them and kill two or three and when they started firing again I would turn them off.

"Come on!" the Jedi yelled to me as I stood in triumph around the dead corpses of my foes. I crawled behind him as we made our way to one of their gunships.

As we got into the gunship, the Jedi went into the pilot's seat and I had to shut the hatchways.

"Now listen," Obi Wan said, speaking louder as we weren't under much threat from doing so anymore, "I need you to scan that clone for anything that might've caused droid-like programming within the past thirty minutes!"

I shook as the ship started up. "Need I remind you who saved you from those clones?" I called to him, "you are in no position to give me any orders!"

The ship shook more and I realized we were being blasted as we took off. "Just man the guns!" he ordered.

I grumbled, taking the gunner's seat and aiming at the directions where the blasts were coming from. One of their canon shots barely missed the cockpit, but I easily disposed of it with my superior aiming skills.

We left as shots fired and missed us. It was weird, since I always knew the clones for being very good marksmen, but they barely managed to land a shot this time. Could it be that subconsciously they still didn't want to harm their general, or was there something bigger at play.

My mind was put at ease though as we sped into hyperspace though. The Jedi left the cockpit to check up on his friend and I decided to look like I was working on the clone (his penetrating glare made me think he knew otherwise though).

"It seems there is a piece of metal with a signal brace in the back of his neck," I said, caressing the killer's neck. I'm not sure how Obi Wan knew I had a built in metaloid-scanner, but I didn't question it for the time being.

"Is there any way you can remove it?" Obi Wan asked, biting his finger. He was obviously very nervous.

As I took out one of my sabers and ignited it, Obi Wan grabbed my arm. "What the hell are you doing?" he screamed.

"I need to cut open his neck to take out the inhibitor chip, and unless you want you friend to bleed out in this gunship, then I need to use this saber to cauterize the wound!"

He pursed his lips and just nodded in approval. "May you let me wield the lightsaber?"

I groaned at his worry, but I allowed him, putting away my saber.

This procedure needed to precise because one wrong scratch and the clone would die. I needed to get answers on who that was he was talking to and the hologram could not give it to me. I cut open right under the where I detected a chip, blood spilling out, but I quickly tucked my finger in his neck and Obi Wan cauterized the edges. I felt around inside him, finally getting my finger to grab the chip.

But before I could take it out, the com started to ring. Obi Wan looked up at the control panel, then looking down at his friend, then back at the panel.

"Qymaen jai Sheelal of the Kaleesh Warrior tribe," he started, "can I trust you with my friend's life?"

How did he know my name? I haven't heard that name from anyone since the Huk war. It was always Grievous to everyone, even my own master, for the past thirty-six years. I looked at him in surprise, but I then looked down at the clone again, realizing this was the first time somebody truly trusted me since the Huk war. The name made me think back to those simpler times, when I wasn't in command of an army.

"You have my word," I said solemnly, "General Kenobi."

He rushed to pick up the com and I turned back to my patient. I'm no medical droid, but I happened to be doing a pretty good job on the Kaminoan warrior. I slowly pulled out the chip and cauterized the wound quickly with a green saber.

I walked up to the cockpit to see what Kenobi was doing and noticed he was speaking to republic senator Bail Organa.

"Sending you our coordinates now," the senator told the Jedi, pressing a button.

"Thank you, Bail." Kenobi shut off the com to see the coordinates and putting them in the gunship controls. He turned around to me, "was the procedure successful?" he asked.

I showed him the bloody inhibitor chip pinched between my two metal fingers. "He will be okay for now," I growled, "but I don't know how his brain will function without this considering he's had it since his birth."

Obi Wan walked over to his unconscious friend, putting his hand on him.

The clone slowly woke up, groaning and squinting his eyes. "What happened General?" he asked as Obi Wan held him in his arms on the ground.

"Do you not remember shooting me down?" Kenobi questioned calmly, stroking Cody's head.

"No-" Cody started before turning to me, "Grievous!" he squirmed and grabbed the nearby blaster and tried shooting me, but I deflected all of the blasts.

Obi Wan ran and stood in front of me to shield me, the Gold Killer looking very confused. "He's on our side!"

Cody put down the gun and slowly stood up. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you'd know!" I scowled at the clone.

He shook his head. "The last thing I remember was handing the General his lightsaber, and then I ended up here!"

This was unhelpful. Why did I not just kill them here and now? I easily could. But then again I didn't have my army, or Dooku, and even Sidious possibly betrayed me. I just needed to stay with them for the time being.

"Grievous," Kenobi said, "go plug that chip into the control panel and lets see what it has on it."

I followed and all three of us went to the cockpit to check out the contents of the bloody inhibitor chip.

As i plugged it in, the clone reached to the back of his neck, feeling the scars from me pulling it out. "how long has that thing been in me?" he asked worriedly.

"Since birth most likely," I answered, "I'm surprised there have been no accidental malfunctions considering there are thousands of you."

Cody scratched his head. "There actually have been cases where a clone fire on their Jedi for no reason, or sometimes breaking off from their groups without any notice,"

I howled and turned to the Jedi Master. "How naive are you?" I laughed through coughs.

Kenobi just looked mad and did not want to deal with this right now.

Quickly, I stopped since the inhibitor chip was done loading and I turned to the hologram. It looked like the same person on Utapau!

"Order 66:" the man said, "when it is ordered to be executed, all clones are to kill all Jedi in your vicinity!"

Obi Wan's eyes widened in fear. "No." He collapsed to his knees, grabbing his chest. Tears welled up in his eyes and Cody knelled down to comfort him, but I could also feel something painful. It was a disturbance in the force, which Dooku called it. My blood which contained midichlorians from the dead Jedi Sifo-Dyas made me slightly force-sensitive. It felt like death, coldness, a chill going down the parts of me that could still feel.

"I thought something was wrong," Obi Wan groaned through a sob, "but now I know why!" he collapsed into Cody's arms, a complete mess.

The ship came out of Hyperspace, stopping in front of an Alderan-design ship. I turned on the com. "This is General Grievous and Obi Wan Kenobi," I growled, "permission to board?"

I waited for a response. "Grievous of the Seperatist army?" they asked.

"Yes." I answered angrily, "Kenobi and I have a small truce since my army was shut down and his clones betrayed him."

The line was silent for a moment, but a voice came back. "Permission to board granted."

The Gunship attached to the Alderan ship and Obi Wan stood up. The three of us walked out as the air-lock opened. We marched down the ship, the men aboard looking at me and Cody weirdly.

"Obi Wan!" Bail Organa greeted with a smile, his face changing quickly as he noticed the clone, "what is he doing here?"

The guards surrounded us and aimed at Cody.

"He's on our side!" Obi Wan shouted quickly, holding out his arms.

Bail chuckled. "I never expected you to make friends with two people who tried to kill you, Kenobi, but here we are."

Master Kenobi ran up to Bail. "I know what happened, Organa!"

Organa raised an eyebrow. "You know about the attack on the Jedi temple?"

I interrupted. "No, but we do know the clones have turned on their Jedi due to inhibitor chips in them!"

The Senator, Kenobi, Cody, and I all tuned a corner into the bridge, where we saw a small White-haired green alien sitting on a chair that was much too large for him.

"Yoda!" Kenobi exclaimed in joy, running over to the Jedi master. I knew he was a Jedi Master because I was trained by the guy he trained. Dooku always spoke so highly of him, despite their differing ideologies.

"Is this the Grievous, I've been hearing about?" the Jedi master questioned, stroking his chin.

"Master Tyrannus always spoke so highly of you, Master Yoda." I answered respectfully, kneeling down on one knee.

The Jedi shook his head. "Shameful it is, the path he chose lead to his demise." The green creature stood up off the chair. "my sincerest condolences, I offer you."

I thanked him and we moved down the hall, speaking about the clone attacks and the fall of the republic. "We need to go back to the Jedi temple to get any survivors," Master Kenobi said, Yoda and Bail agreeing.

"Come with us, will you?" Yoda asked Cody.

The Commander nodded. "It will be hard to kill the people who were one my brothers, but they're something else now, something worse, and I will avenge them!" he clenched his fist in determination.

"What about you, General Grievous?" Bail Organa asked.

I thought about it. I could grab lots of lightsabers for my collection from the temple but I decided against it. I shook my head. "I will return to Kalee and live out the rest of my days there. I've fought to much for my life and wish for my final days to be peaceful."

Yoda nodded. "A respectable wish to have, and granted it will be."

Obi Wan looked me in the eyes and grabbed my bottom right hand with both hands. "You were a a good foe and a great friend, thank you for helping me in the little time you did, Qymaen jai Sheelal!"

I grabbed his shoulder with my top left hand, "The same can be said for you, Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi!"

Going into the gunship, I turned to the four of them, Yoda, Kenobi, Cody, and Bail.

"You always have a place in the rebellion if you ever want to join!" Organa reminded me as the hatch doors closed. Going into the cockpit, I set a course for Kalee, entering hyperspace.

The ship exited hyperspace, and I saw it: My beautiful home planet of Kalee. The green, white and blue so beautiful to me, much different than the grey and orange planets of the galactic core. The ship entered the atmosphere, and I flew around for a few minutes to navigate the planet. After a while, I found what I was looking for. I landed the ship at small stone hut on the top of a hill.

_Queue the twin suns theme_

Walking out of the ship, I gazed upon the horizon, wondering why I fought pointless wars. No amount of killing ever would bring me closer to here, but deep down, I knew this was what I wanted: peace. There was never peace in the republic, so I joined the separatists, but in retrospect that was counter-productive.

But all that was over, and I just sat down on the edge of the cliff with a slugthrower across my knee, gazing at the setting sun.


End file.
